This invention relates to a dispenser. More particularly, it relates to a dispenser for dispensing same-size discrete articles such as, for example, cigarette packs.
According to the invention there is provided a dispenser for dispensing same-size discrete articles, which comprises:
a holder for holding a plurality of such articles in a stack, the holder having a top, a bottom, and an exit opening at the bottom, through which the lowermost article in the stack can leave the holder in a transverse direction; and
means defining a pathway for guiding said articles from the exit opening to a level higher than the exit opening, with each said article in the pathway pushing the article ahead of it along the pathway.
The pathway may be open or defined at least partly by walling of a transparent material, so as to render the articles visible while in transit from the exit opening to said higher level.
The pathway may extend from the exit opening to, and over, the top of the holder.
The dispenser may include a cassette, the cassette comprising a pair of spaced cheeks, and a plurality of connecting elements each spanning the distance between the cheeks and connecting the cheeks to one another, each cheek comprising a flat panel which forms the sides of said holder and of said pathway.
The holder may be formed by a wall which projects from the flat panel of each cheek towards the other cheek.
Said pathway may be formed by at least one wall which projects from the flat panel of each cheek towards the other cheek.
Said pathway may formed by a pair of spaced walls each projecting from the flat panel of each cheek towards the other cheek.
The bottom of said holder may be formed by a wall which projects from the flat panel of each cheek towards the other cheek.
The cheeks may be a mirror image of one another.
The cheeks may be injection moulded plastics components.
The connector elements may each be in the form of a length of tubing stock, the cheeks each having a plurality of integrally formed spigot formations thereon, and each spigot formation being a close fit in the end of a corresponding one of the connector elements.
The connector elements may each be in the form of a length of plastics tubing stock.
The dispenser may comprise a pair of spaced sides, a lower rail, and a pair of upper rails, the rails spanning the distance between the sides and connecting the sides together, and there being a gap between the upper rails, the cassette being arranged to extend between the upper and the lower rails, such that the gap between the upper rails forms the upper end of said pathway.
The rails may be aluminium extrusions.
The dispenser may comprise a plurality of said cassettes, the cassettes being arranged side-by-side in the space between the sides.